A Blast from the Past
by DD2
Summary: Mac and Harm break up Mac's gang from when she was a teenager. FINISHED!
1. The mission

Disclaimer: JAG and all of it's characters are property of DPB.

Spoilers: None

Time: Before Ice Queen, in that time area, but kind of in my own time.

JAG HQ

"Commander, Colonel, my office." said the Admiral as the assignment from Heck began.

"Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered, sir!" Harm replied for the both of them.

" I have a new case for you two, all of your cases will be handed over to Turner and Mannetti." stated the admiral.

"Yes sir!" they replied.

"The case may affect you Mac but, but I trust you will do your best."

"It is in Yuma, Arizona, this is where Webb comes in," grumbled the admiral.

"Webb! What in the Heck do you mean Webb! I thought this was a case!" Harm yelled furiously! 

"Stand down Commander!" said the admiral as he gave Harm his seal face.

" You two are going in undercover." said the admiral. Then Webb entered the room with a smirk on his face.

" You will be yourselves but you will be undercover because you are going to be married." stated Webb. 

"I need you to break up a gang called the pile drivers." said Webb.

At the name of that gand Mac gasped in shock, as she realized what she was being asked to do!

****

I Need feedback!, well should I continue?????? Thanks for reading.


	2. The Gang

Disclaimer in chapter 1

JAG HQ, Admirals office

"Mac are you okay?" asked a slightly worried Harm.

" Harm, I helped start that gang, and a couple of other gangs!" said Mac, a little unsure of herself.

"Heck, I probably founded or at least joined every drinking/drug group in Yuma!" exclaimed Mac.

"Webb, I am not sure I can face Rick again." said Mac.

"Who is Rick?" asked Webb.

"Rick is the foundation of my problems, besides my father." said Mac.

"He is the leader of the Pile Drivers, also the one who was responsible for my alcohol when I was younger!" said Mac unemotionally. 

"I was the first lady of the Pile Drivers, Rick was my boyfriend for four years." stated Mac.

"But service before self, we can break this ring up easily because Rick trusts me." said Mac. 

"This is great, I just want that ring broken up!" exclaimed Webb.

"Webb, I know you have covers made up for us, but if you want me to do this op. I will make our covers." stated Mac in her no nonsense marine voice.

"Alright, but tell me know what they are because I will need to inform my contacts." said Webb.

"I am going to be just like a used to be, SM is what you can call me, and incase you didn't notice, that has a double meaning." stated Mac.

"Harm you will be my boyfriend because SM isn't the type that would get married." explained Mac.

"Okay, good enough," "your plane leaves tonight." said Webb.

"We can contact each other using these sattelite phones, good luck!" said Webb with a spook like smirk on his face.

"Well flyboy, we have 2 hors and 3 min. until the plane leaves, I will go home, get dressed, and meet you at your place in an hour." stated Mac.

"Did you get all that squid?" asked Mac teasing Harm a little.

"Yes, see you then!" said Harm as he walked toward his car.

**__**

Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks to all of you who have sent reviews! Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Plane

Disclaimer in chapter one.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I broke my humorous bone and have been in the hospital since the thirteenth. I will continue though it is just really hard to type. Now for the story.

Harms Apartment that evening

"Harm! Are you in there?" yelled Mac.

"Coming! Hey Mac!" said Harm as he greeted Mac at the door.

"Please come in." said Harm.

Mac took off her jacket to reveal a halter top and super short jean shorts.

"Gosh she looks so sexy," thought Harm.

:What do you think Harm?" Mac asked in a very suggestive ton.

"You look WOW!" is all that Harm could manage to say.

" Well the Marine makes the squid speechless again!" teased Mac.

"Well since you are at loss of words I will speak for you, If we don't go now we are going to be late!" Mac exclaimed in her best drill sergeant voice to bring Harm back from his fantasy.

"Sorry Mac, let's go." said Harm.

****

On the plane to Yuma

"So Harm, you are going to need to know what I used to be like." said Mac.

"Gosh I hope he doesn't hate me after he finds out all this stuff about me." thought Mac.

"So Marine please share, I don't want to blow our covers." said Harm with a mischievous smile.

"Okay, I am wild, could care less about the world, drink, do drugs, and swear." said Mac.

"What am I like?" questioned Harm.

"You are my brainless boy toy." said Mac teasingly.

"So who are some people I should know about?" asked Harm.

"First there is Rick Kabler, he is the leader of the Pile Drivers." said Mac.

"Seconed there is me, I am the Pile Drivers first lady, but I am quite the rebel so I founded a gang called the Dream Bandits." said Mac.

"Who are they?" asked Harm.

"They hate the Pile Drivers, and if you are ever in trouble call them, they are the calvary." said Mac.

"We are landing," said Mac.

"Welcome to Yuma," she said.

****

Feedback is greatly appreciated!!! Thanks. There will be more!


	4. Drug ring and the End

Disclaimer in CH1

Sorry it has been so long! 

Yuma Arizona

"Wow! It's hot out here!" exclaimed Harm as they stepped off the plane.

"Well wimpy, live with it!" "it is like this everywhere!" said Mac.

"Hey SM!" yelled Harm.

"Yea lover boy?" said Mac.

"Webb says to go to the bar for a drink, then go to the house." says Harm.

"Yes, you can have Tonic water!" laughed Harm.

"Do you think Webb would do that to you?" asked Harm.

"I don't know about it, he is a spook!" exclaimed Mac.

"Lets go!" yelled Harm!

Harm and Mac go to bar for about 20 minutes

Mac's old house

"This is my old house." said Mac as she pointed to the small brick house at the end of the street.

Mac's eyes threatened to tear as she stepped into the living room.

"I remember hiding behind that couch when my father would come home drunk." said Mac.

Harm could tell when he saw her Marine walls go up around her like a shield. She then took on a blank emotionless expression.

"hey it's ok to feel sad Sarah." whispered Harm as he leaned over her shoulders comfortingly.

"That's what I am here for." he said.

"I know Harm, thank you." said Mac back to him.

"I remember him beating my mother, and her shrill screams as he hit her over and over." she recalled tearfully.

"O.k., mourning time is up, there is a meeting of the Dream Bandits at Azi's place in about ten minutes." said Mac in business tone.

"Well are you going to go?" Harm asked Mac.

"Yes, and so are you." she said back.

Azi's Place 

"here we are." said Mac.

"I am going to go in and you can come in about two minutes later." she said.

"got it?" she asked.

"yup, lets do it SM!" said Harm.

Before Mac walked in she heard Azi say, " Welcome to my place for the weekly meeting of the DB!" 

"I run this gang since, all you know, SM left along time ago." said Azi.

"But I am back and kickin!" yelled Mac as she ran into the room.

"SM!!!" exclaimed Azi!

"what do you mean you are really back!" asked Azi.

"I am back all right and I have a new boy toy!" exclaimed Mac as Harm walked in.

"Ok everybody, we aint havin no meeting so you can all just BS!" exclaimed Azi!

"So SM, I know ya didn't come back for drugs because you look clean." stated Azi.

"So what did you come back to this wretched old town for?" asked Azi.

"Listen closely, I have a plan to bring down Rick and the Pile Drivers." stated Mac.

"Well golly Gee! I am all for it!" "What do you need us to do?" asked Azi.

"Well, we can't bust em' cuz we aint got nobody on the inside so I am gonna go in and make sure they got the drugs, then I'll call you guys and the Police Department to come in for backup." said Mac as she felt the adrenalin rush through her body at the thought of bringing down Rick and the PD's.

"ok, their next meeting is tonight at Rick's and it is a distribution meeting." "you can bust em then." informed Azi.

"Meet you there tonight!" yelled Mac and Harm as they walked out the door holding hands.

Rick's Place

"hey you fools out dere!" "I am Rick Kabler! Welcome to my drug ring!" yelled Rick.

"Hey SM, sweetheart! I haven't seen you in years!" said Rick with a mischievous smile.

"I know! I killed Chris and I need my drugs!" begged Mac.

"awww poor SM comin runnin back to me!" exclaimed Rick as the two of them seemed to forget about the crowd around them.

"Not really Rick! She is already mine!" yelled Harm as he walked in.

"Get out you dirt bag! SM is mine!" yelled Rick.

"actually if you boys don't mind I'd like to get my drugs and run." said Mac.

"Fine SM! Daddy's little drunk!" "Take the drugs!" said Rick as he threw a bag of powdery stuff at her.

"thanks Rick!" yelled Mac as she walked out with Harm.

"Freeze Rick!" yelled Mac as she spun around and pointed a gun at Rick's head.

Rick froze and dropped to his knees, then he attempted to grab his sidearm.

With Mac being as quick as she is with a gun fired two shots at him, killing him instantly.

"I'm sorry Rick but you left me no choice." whispered Mac as she watched the police swarming around handcuffing people.

Harm walked over to Mac and put his arms around her.

"Hey, you did the right thing." whispered Harm.

"I don't know Harm." " Chris, now Rick, what kind of person am I?" asked Mac.

"You are the kick butt Jar Head that I fell in love with the moment I saw." said Harm.

"You really love me?" questioned Mac. "even after this?"

"Yes I do, Sarah Mackenzie, will you marry me?" asked Harm as he finally popped the question.

"Yes! I will!" exclaimed Mac as she fell into his waiting arms.

"we are going to be ok." whispered Harm as they embraced in a passionate kiss.

All is right in the life of Harm and Mac.

****

The end! What did you think??? Please review! This is my first finished fic! Suggestions are also wonderful! Thanks!!!


End file.
